T-117 Bear Armored Personnel Carrier
The Bear is a 10 wheeled, multi-seated,heavily armored, CORE Armored Personnel Carrier, APC. It is the primary ground transport vehicle for the CORE and was designed for both urban and all-terrain combat, with a heavily armored exterior to resist enemy fire, ten wheel suspension, side and back mounted gun turrets and grenade launchers, a front end shovel, and a hefty engine. Bear APC's were used constantly by the COG Army throughout the Locust War, used for general combat, assault operations, scouting, patrolling, transport and extraction. It was also used for the evacuation of civilians when the COG had to evacuate and abandon one of their cities. Extinction War Evacuation of Pholiz During the Evacuation of Pholiz, a large number of Dills were used to evacuate civilians out of Ilima as a massive Prawnstorm approached the city. During the evacuation, at the CORE Evacuation Checkpoint, Lizbeth was giving reassurance and words of wisdom to a young boy as he was being evacuated out of Pholiz in an Bear. Just a few seconds after leaving the evacuation checkpoint as the Bear was driving on the road, a Craboid burst out of the ground and flipped over the vehicle; the Craboid then reared up its huge claws and came down upon the Bear, dragging it deep underground. The Horde had begun its assault upon the city. Operation: IronFist : "There's something else here too. An APC behind the house, now we can get out of this shithole!" : —Diamond about APC-142 A Red repaired an Bear for use during their exfiltration. After getting the Bear fixed and narrowly avoiding a Brumak. A red floored it from the estate, avoiding the missiles fired from the beast. It was later abandoned outside of Spurtig Station as Diamond prepared to board the Tyro Pillar. Operation: Hollow Storm Just before the commencement of the operation, the Scaler attacked McCarthy Med. A few Bears in the grounds of the Hospital helped in its defense. Later, many Bears escorted the battalions of Reds and Assault Derricks as they left St.McCarthy. Specifications/Overview Weapons The APC has two remotely operated Gatling-guns. Below these main weapons on the turret are four mounted grenade launchers, presumably used for defense, though they may be for deploying Smoke Grenades. In the rear of the vehicle, there is a single remotely-operated, rotational gun turret just above the SevroSkull enclosure. There is also a retractable hatch on the top of the APC, in which a Gear could position himself/herself for a clear firing position. Equipment Besides armor and weapons, the Bear APC has several distinct and important features that help increase its support and combat survival capabilities. It features four headlights in dual sets on either front-side of the vehicle, as well as one searchlight mounted on the forward hatch of the vehicle. These headlights help to visualize in the dark to increase combat survival, as well as to help itself and other vehicles or troops on the ground to see through the dark. In addition, it features a huge front end shovel designed and used for a number of different roles and is considered to be a highly useful feature. It is capable of pushing aside debris to clear the area of blockage, as well as rolling over Scalers, such as Nosalies, to clear the way of an offensive threat. It also features several antennae in the back of the vehicle for both short-range and long-range communications; for in-between Bear APC's, other vehicles, Reds and other personnel as well as communicating with High Command/Combat Information Center. It features a retractable front, which can open and act as a hatch for Reds and other personnel who are entering and leaving the vehicle. The Bear also has two rear-side external cargo bays for carrying supplies and equipment. At the top of the vehicle is a retractable hatch in which a Red can stand guard, to gain greater visibility of an area, and to gain a firing position from; a sixth searchlight is mounted at the forward part of the hatch.